Horoscopes
by allybaaba
Summary: Oneshot. A boatload of B&B fluff. A SPECK of Hodgela. But I still think its pretty good.


**Well this idea came to me the other day when a friend was trying to figure out who my crush was so she could check the compatibility of our horoscopes. **

**Don't hate me Please. I know I should be working on I come back to you but writers block is a drag. **

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**I don't know anything about horoscopes or anything to that nature. Nor do I know brennan or Booth's birthday or about Booth's family other than his brother.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing and make no profits**

**Thoughts are in Italics**

**BoothandBrennan**

"Sweetie do you knows Booth's birthday?" Angela asked waltzing into Brennan's office with one of her tabloid magazines.

"Why is it relevant to anything?" Brennan responded.

"Well it's not exactly relevant but I just want to know what his horoscope is. Well do you know it or not?"

"Nope sorry." _Yes you do_ Her brain countered.

"Well you have been working with him for well over a year now Do you remember doing anything for it last year?"

"No sorry he never mentioned it." _ Liar you went to the Jazz fest on the lawn in front of one of the monuments and that was the day you became his girl friend. _

"Well I will just have to settle for yours. What is it?"

"Aquarius" Brennan automatically answered. _ How did I know that. O wait Seeley's sister was Obsessed with that when we saw her for Thanksgiving. _

"Hm it says here that: 'you should continue persuing your current love interest' It also says that a weight you have been carrying will be lifted some time around the 17th, which is today."

"Hm" was all Brennan could manage. She was too lost in her thoughts. _I _ _have never much cared for these things but a weight was been lifted this morning._

"O well do you have anything to share with me Brenann? A current love interest? Maybe Mr. FBI??"

"No I don't have time for love and not with Booth."

"What do you mean you don't have time for love? You have been leaving the lab before six everyday?"

"Well my publisher has been really pressing me for the next manuscript." _Liar your book is already in publishing. _ Her thoughts once again betrayed her.

"Well you couldn't have been working this morning or last night remember you left your laptop here?"

_O shoot! _ "I do have a brother you know he was visiting." Brenann quickly covered. It wasn't a complete lie Russ was visiting with his new wife he was staying in Brennan's apartment. It was there honeymoon, and besides Brennan hadn't slept in that apartment in almost 4 month it was actually going up for sale at the end of this month.

" Booth my favorite FBI agent! Just the man I have been looking for!!" Angela exclaimed yanking Brennan from her thoughts.

"Angela, Bones." Booth greeted them.

"Booth when is your birthday?" Angela wasted no time getting her much desired information.

"August 28th" Booth answered. As Angela examined the horoscope page in her magazine Brennan gave Booth a quick thumbs up.

"Virgo: Your heart is with the right person right now, don't let them get away. And don't worry all of your wishes will soon come true."

"Hunh?" Booth asked genuinely having no clue what she had just been talking about.

"Your horoscope Duh!" Angela responded.

"Oh." Booth responded before he thought about what Angela had just said. It made sense to him.

"OH!! guess what else ?!" Angela exclaimed pulling booth back to the real world.

"What?" Booth asked almost dreading her answer.

"It also says that Aquarius and Virgo are very compatible signs. Look even the stars agree with me. You two are meant for each other."

"That's nice Angela." Brennan said absentmindedly before slipping off her lab coat and saying. " I am going to head home and shower up before dinner tonight. You guys are still coming right?"

"Yes" They both answered almost simultaneously.

"Ok, see you tonight then" Brennan said walking past both of them heading for Booth's home.

Angela and Booth stood there awkwardly before Angela headed back to her office taking her magazine with her. Booth shut off the lights before locking up the office and heading for his SUV parked outside with Brennan waiting inside. It had become a routine of theirs over the past couple of months. They would show up to work in booth's SUV never coming in at the same time and then as they left One would come out at least five minutes before the other and wait in the SUV.

BoothandBrennan

After they had both showered they sat in the living room still having half an hour to kill before picking up Russ and his wife then meeting the rest of the gang at the crab shack. They had decided in a nicer restaurant then Wong Foo's was required for tonight. It was going to be a pretty momentous night.

"So are you excited to move in?" Booth asked. He was never a big fan of silence and he knew Bones was nervous for tonight. They had meant to tell them before it go to this point, they honestly had things just moved so fast. No complaints from either though.

"Booth I have been living her for months now. Why would I be excited to finally bring the few remaining items over?" Brennan stated in true Brenann form always logical. Russ and his wife had immediately picked up on the lack of possessions in Brennan's house, had been informed of the situatuation then sworn to secrecy. After Booth said nothing Brennan added "Besides I already consider this home, To me home is where ever you are."

Booth again said nothing just pulled Brennan into his arms before passionately kissing her. As things got more and more carried away the clothes of both parties had been rumpled. Brennan eventually pulled away.

"We can't do this before dinner; it will have to wait till afterwards. I look nice and I don't want to get all sweaty before dinner. Besides I have a feeling things will be better after my news at dinner." Brennan said.

Booth was puzzled she never didn't share something with him right away. What he didn't know though was she didn't go to work immediately this morning. Instead she had climbed in an awaiting cab and gone to the doctors office.

"What do you mean things will be better afterwards?" he asked.

" I don't know if I should tell you about this now."

"Bones" Booth said in a low grown before pinning her down and attacking her with his lips.

"Booth! stop we will be late if you keep at this."

"Well you better tell me then." Booth said in a very matter of factly tone.

"Fine I guess you should also get to know before anybody else also."

"Yes!!" Booth exclaimed in victory.

"This morning I didn't go to work I went in to the doctor's office." Brennan began before taking a glance at Booth to gauge his reaction. He looked surprised. "I didn't want to excite you if my conclusions didn't turn out to be true I knew you would be disappointed. Last week was the third month that I had missed my period." Brennan said wishing that Booth would realize what she was trying to tell him.

"Okay" he said clearly not understanding where she was going with this.

"Seeley I am pregnant." She said.

"You're what?!?!?" He exclaimed excitedly. "Temperance! This is great news. When were you going to tell me?"

"Tonight" she said shrugging.

BoothandBrennan

They had been at the Crab house for a little more than two hours now enjoying the food and friends.

Booth suddenly stood up pulling Brennan up beside him. He didn't let go of her hand the ever observant Angela noted. She also noticed Brennan was playing with a chain mostly concealed under her shirt, funny she hadn't noticed that before.

"Bones and I have some erm information for you guys."

The rest of the gang silenced sensing the importance of the upcoming announcement.

"Well we won't be able to hide this from you for much longer." Brennan started.

"Bones and I have been engaged for 2 months." Booth finished in a rush.

"And I am 3 months pregnant." Brennan continued as she took of the necklace form under her shirt and slid a goregus ring off the chain and onto her finger.

"At the end of this month Bones will be selling her apartment and officially moving in with me." Booth managed to finish before the couple was assaulted with hugs handshakes and congratulations frim the rest of there table even the waiter who had stopped by originally to give the bill but stayed to hear the announcement.

They eventually all settled down again and Hodgins had taken the bill as a gift on behalf of himself and Angela. Then Angela said " I knew there was something to those horoscopes."

BoothandBrennan

**So watcha think? I can't read your minds so your reviews will have to let me know.**


End file.
